What I Did On My Summer Vacation (After Saving The World)
by elisonfic
Summary: Amy & Sarah's Response to NYCC question about the end of POI: Root and Shaw having drinks on the beach. The world is at peace and our girls have earned theirs. Pure fluff, could technically be labelled: the Machine/Shaw/Root ot3.


"We love you." Root tells her, smile big and warm in the tropical sun. Shaw runs a couple fingers over Root's temple, skimming over the implant behind her ear fondly.

"I think I must love you back." Shaw admits, as if she's not sure what the feeling is but it has to be something like love. She leans in and kisses Root once, soft, at her jaw just beneath the ear. "Both of you." She admits in a low voice. Root is resplendent in her joy, a mixture of woman and machine both looking at her with such incredible care and wonder. She leans closer and begins kissing Shaw, at once hot and passionate, and then two turns later slow, methodical, technical but pleasing. Shaw knows she's kissing Root and the Machine. Somehow, they've both found a place in her life, and though she thinks of how utterly strange it is sometimes, they're hers.

Root's hand rips from her shoulder like it burns and before Shaw has time to open her eyes there is a small thump. She looks up just in time to see Root toss the bright yellow frisbee backwards, still kissing her, and for Bear to catch the thing in mid-air, four feet away from the two of them. Bear runs it back to Finch and Reese, standing some twenty feet away.  
"Sorry!" Finch apologizes from the distance. Shaw waves away the apology with a hand that then returns to exploring Root's back.

Shaw chuckles a bit in her throat, "She's always looking out for us, huh?" Root hums in agreement and continues kissing her, the hand that caught the frisbee burying itself in her hair, blessedly loose. "How about you put some sunblock on me." Shaw suggests, already turning away to lie on her stomach. She feels Root climb over her to seat herself above her butt, nothing but the crashing sound of waves and the bottle being emptied into her hands. Root starts at her shoulders, and she can tell the Machine is helping because once a coat of sunblock is applied all over, Root's hands hone in on an old injury and begin massaging. "What happened to the geek squad?" She questions idly, hardly paying attention with the way Root's hands are pressing into her.

Root takes a second of silence to confer with the Machine. Shaw flips her body over so Root can continue applying the lotion to her front. "They got out of the pool twenty minutes ago and since have been watching the Sailor Moon reboot. From a technical standpoint, it's fantastic, and fan reactions have been very positive."

"So not the question I asked, but okay. Anything else you wanted to add?"

Root leans in very, very close to deliver her answer. "Tonight, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't want to get out of bed for a week."

A shuddery breath escapes Shaw and she gamely replies, "A week? Please, you know my recovery time is so much faster than that. And there's one thing you're forgetting."

"What's that?" Root questions, eyes wide and eager. Sameen flips her onto her back on the adjacent towel, taking a seat above her hips and holding down her shoulders.

"That I can give just as well as I take. So if I were you, I'd be a little bit worried just about now."

"Oh, Shaw, worry is the absolute last thing on my mind." A wicked look graces her features and she continues, "Now that you have me where you want me, start putting on my sunblock." Shaw rolls her eyes and shakes her head, a smile barely restrained as she grabs the bottle and starts massaging it into her girlfriend.

Two hours later, The boys all scramble out holding drink shakers. "Happy hour!" They announce like kids on a sugar rush. Root gives them a lazy thumbs up in acknowledgement, looking up briefly and squinting at the sun.

"Probably time to go in, anyway." Shaw agrees, "I got enough sun, but anymore and you'll burn." She delicately traces the bullet scar on Root's shoulder that she gave her.

"She wouldn't allow that to happen," Root says, damnably smug. "She's been telling me the best time to reapply sunblock."

"And here I thought you just wanted your hands all over me." Shaw smirks, her hand having moved to Root's neck.

"Well, I can't really argue with that. I may have spent more time than strictly necessary." She winks, all flirtatious banter once again. Shaw starts getting up, grabbing the pistol hidden underneath a towel with her right and offering Root her left hand to stand.

"Reese! Finch! We're going in for drinks - you coming?" She yells to the distant palm and straw shade structure. They both hear Reese's muffled "Yeah!" and start to head in.

"Who wants margaritas?" Daniel joyfully offers, the three geeks obviously having a head start on them.

Hands linked, all tension gone from their bodies, Root and Shaw head for their little bar in paradise.


End file.
